


Berries and Starlight

by Narya_Flame



Series: Nárë a Lindalë [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Winter, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: Míriel takes Indis for a winter walk in the woods.Written for the 2018 Silm Lady Love Winter Prompt Fest.





	Berries and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sll_winter2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sll_winter2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Holly garland(s)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Do Not Want: explicit sex, modern/mundane AUs, unhappy ending, character or ship bashing**
> 
>  
> 
> This ficlet is set before the Great Journey.
> 
> I usually work with the "round world" version of the mythology, hence the allusions to seasons in here.

“Are we almost there?”

Míriel turned to Indis and grinned. “Not far now, I promise.” She held out a hand to help the other woman up the rock face. 

Indis felt her foot slip on the frosted stone; sharp fear shot through her; she hissed, and shifted her weight. “You do this for fun?”

“Of course.” Míriel's smile glinted wickedly. A tendril of silver hair stirred in the night breeze and caught on the delicate hoop in her earlobe. “Don't tell me you're not enjoying it?”

“I could think of other words.” She gripped Míriel's outstretched arm and hauled herself onto the narrow ledge. A taut, dull ache had settled deep in her thigh muscles – but Míriel's cheeks were flushed like winter berries, and her eyes were as bright as the gemstones her people hewed from the rocks. Indis felt a smile curling at the corners of her mouth. “But I enjoy being here with you.” She exhaled slowly; her breath formed soft mist-clouds around her, and she tasted the sweet spruce of the forest on her tongue. A mournful howl echoed through the trees below them and lingered in the frozen air. A wolf? Or worse? Under her thick winter tunic, the hairs on her arms lifted in fear. “Are you sure we're safe?”

“No. Do you mind?”

“No,” she lied – and shivered.

“Here.” Míriel pressed a small flask into her hand. “But be careful – it's strong.”

Indis took a sip, then coughed in surprise at the fierce, medicinal burn of it against the back of her throat. Her eyes prickled and stung, and blood crept up her neck and face as Míriel laughed. 

“I did warn you.” She held out a water flask instead.

Indis swallowed the blessedly cool stuff with a sigh. “Thank you.” She lifted an imperious eyebrow. “What _was_ that?” 

“Oh, something my brother and his friends have been working on.” The ice-grey eyes sparkled with mischief. “Warming, isn't it?”

“Hmm.” Indis turned her head away and folded her arms, lips pressed together.

“Indis?”

She felt Míriel's fingers comb gently through her hair, tucking back the loose golden strands. “That's nice,” she murmured.

Warm breath tickled her neck. Layers of fur and wool were folded back; knife-cold air bit her skin; winter-chapped lips grazed her collarbone. The tip of Míriel's tongue traced each curve and groove, and Indis felt warmth bloom deep in her belly as she breathed in the smell of her - leather and campfire smoke and woody herbs. She closed her eyes, her fear slipping away like meltwater in spring. “Mm. Keep doing that.”

Míriel pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. “Later.”

Indis moaned in protest.

“Come on.” The impish grin returned, and Míriel got to her feet. “I did promise you there isn't much further to go.”

Indis allowed herself to be towed along the winding path that led back from the ledge. Ice-trapped skeleton leaves cracked underfoot; twigs stiffened by frost caught in her clothes and hair. She wondered whether it would snow, whether they would be trapped up here. White starlight flashed in Míriel's hair, and she found herself hoping they might be.

“Close your eyes,” Míriel instructed as they approached a sharp bend.

“And how am I supposed to see where I'm going?” Indis objected.

“I'll lead you.” Míriel turned, head tilted teasingly. “If you trust me.”

Indis felt her lips tingle and her heartbeat skitter. “Well. You've brought me this far.” She closed her eyes, and a moment later felt slender fingers slide between her knucklebones and take her hand in a light grip. Unbidden, she remembered those same fingers carefully stitching colourful loops and whorls into woollen cloaks. The needle had pricked one delicate fingertip; blood had beaded into a tiny perfect sphere... 

“You can look now.”

She opened her eyes. “Oh!” 

In the twists and folds of the rock face huddled a small cavern, overhung by a curving lip. Across this natural shelf was a garland of holly and ivy and mistletoe. Frost edged the sleek, spiked leaves and clung to the berries like crystal dust. Its frozen fractals caught the starlight and glittered in welcome, and fat pine cones nestled among the foliage like roosting birds. 

Míriel was grinning widely. “Do you like it?”

“It's beautiful.” Indis squeezed her hand and started forward.

“Wait.” Míriel drew her long hunting knife from its sheath. “Let me go first.”

Indis nodded and rested her fingers on the hilt of her own knife, waiting as her heart _thump-thumped_ against her ribs.

“All clear.” Míriel emerged a few moments later, orange light flickering behind her, and lifted a teasing eyebrow. “Are you sure about this?”

Indis smiled with a serenity she did not feel. “Of course.” 

“Then...” 

Breath snagged in Indis's chest as Míriel held out her hand. Heat curled through her limbs, and a sweet, insistent ache awoke below her stomach.

She linked their fingers together, and followed Míriel under the garland and into the cave.


End file.
